USS Odyssey/Mission Logs
__TOC__ Mission Launch: Trouble in Paradise (2393) Starting Date: 239301.19 Commander Brek received a transmission from Commander Chen (Outpost Eden) - it's a communiqué including a recorded message from a Tal Shiar agent with troubling news about a Romulan dissident group. They call themselves the Vriha Sulla, and they are developing a self-adapting biogenic weapon capable of altering the genetic code of plant life to prevent it from being able to reproduce. This could have a significant impact on certain areas of the Star Empire, where trade routes are less regular and fertile planets are fewer and further between. After a briefing where several members of the crew met for the first time, work began on locating the Vriha Sulla and trying to understand the sort of weapon they are using. While Science studied a theory involving insects, Engineering modified a couple of repair drones to be used to scout planets where the Vriha Sulla might be hiding. Lt. Cmdr. Dakora then came across a paper on a Massive Transportation Device gone wrong, that produced collusion cascades on the atomic level and turned what it was supposed to transport into dust. Ensign Jones discovered that Vriha Sulla translated to Sulla Ascendant. It is the name of a long dead Earth-Romulan war general; a poisonous flowering plant from Romulus that is thought extinct, and a planet that was destroyed in the Hobus supernova. The planet was inhabited, but there are no records in the Federation database that indicate whether there were survivors. On the Bridge, thanks to Ensign Clifton's thorough examination of Romulan space, Odyssey discovered that the terrorists were likely to be hiding either in the Onas or in the Sondrok systems) During those developments, MCPO Mendes had to report to sickbay for his physical, and Brek went through a counselling session with Lt. Cmdr. Skyfire. Odyssey then reached Verra Orphi 1, an agricultural planet, that was investigated by Ambassador MacLaren after all their crops had mysteriously failed. There, the team discovered that the seeds delivered to the planet had not only mutated but it continued to do so at an alarming rate. Mei'Konda led an away team to the planet's botanical institute. It consisted of Lt.Cmdr. MacLaren, Lt. Delano, Ensign Jones and Ambassador MacLaren. On the surface, they were able to gather various plants samples and collected seeds. Those, Jones found out, had been genetically modified. Noticing that a fierce fire was ravaging a farming community on Verra Orphi 1, Brek sent a second away team to the planet. Lt. Cmdr. Skyfire, Lt(jg) Zotav, Lt. Cmdr. Dakora, and Ensign Clifton went to fight the fire and rescue the population. When Lt. Haase discovered that the Vriha Sulla was likely to use Borg Transwarp drives in order to travel faster, Brek recalled both away teams, and made preparations to leave Verra Orphi as soon as possible. Unfortunately the Sulla's ship arrived at that moment and managed to abduct Ambassador MacLaren, before escaping via a transwarp conduit. While Odyssey tried to communicate with the terrorists, a probe revealed the presence of a freighter vessel near a planet called Onas 2. There, the freighter's pilot was beamed on board Odyssey and interrogated by Mei'konda and Skyfire. While this took place, Clifton and a team of security officers went to explore the freighter and retrieved the Borg technology present on that ship. In the security lab, Ensign Jones, and Dr. Zotav finally managed to find a remedy against the mutating seeds. A probed, equipped with tachyon bursts and directed by Chief Mendes revealed the nearby presence of the Sulla ship. After a futile attempt at diplomacy from Brek, ordered Odyssey to fire at the Sulla ship, while Mendes tried to get a lock on G. MacLaren and the Sulla's leader. Just before the Sulla ship made another escape via their transwarp conduit, MacLaren and the Sulla leader were beamed aboard Odyssey. Mission End: 239303.09 ---- Shoreleave 1: Outpost Eden - Arboretum/Big Biff Barbecue & Grill Promotions: *Cmdr. Brek to Cpt. *Ensign Jones to Lt. jg. *Ensign Clifton to Lt. jg. *Lt.Cmdr. MacLaren (CMO) to F.O. After a ceremony in an arboretum on Outpost Eden (with a swift appearance from Fleet Admiral Zorin), several members of the Odyssey spent some time in a bar called "Big Biff's Barbecue and Grill" where a group of drunken Nausicaans tried to create an incident. Meanwhile, in a bid to know each other a little better, Brek and Johanna MacLaren spent their shoreleave in a holo replica of Aberfoyle Castle (MacLaren's family home). Mission 2: A Disappearing Act Starting Date: 239303.30 The USS Odyssey investigated the disappearance of Eyvas, the daughter of a Romulan Senator. Eyvas, is a native from Cero III, a Romulan colony in the Devron Sector. The young woman, who is well known for enjoying the cosmopolitan atmosphere of Outpost Eden, had spent a week on the Outpost before boarding the Sherakhan, a luxury cruiser hired by her family. However, when the ship reached Cero III, she had disappeared. On their way to Cero III, the crew soon discovered unusual ship traffic around the planet, along with the fact that the Sherakhan was scheduled for another journey right after its arrival to Cero III. Breeman also discovered that Cero IV had a decaying orbit, which would ultimately affect life on Cero III. On Cero III, two teams were formed. The fist team (J. Maclaren, Tito, Nieve, Breeman) investigated the luxury cruiser, where they discovered that one of the room, is, curiously off-limit to them. Nieve managed to download files from the ship's system, and later convinced Breeman to follow her into the forbidden room. Unfortunately the cruiser's F.O. discovered them and contacted Othan, who decided to confront Nieve to a Board of Inquiry, regarding her indiscretion. The second team (Brek, Clifton, Jones, Skyfire, G. MacLaren) went to Othan's residence to speak to the Senator. They didn't learned much from Othan but found a vial containing a strange substance in Eyvas' room. While Brek's team was about to venture into the nearest village, Clifton received an urgent call from the security team that were investigating the colony's dilithium mines. After joining them, he discovered that several miners had killed each other. He then explored the mines and came across a strange blue-green substance dripping from the walls. Aided with J. MacLaren and Tito, they soon realize that the colony was affected by a strange disease. An exploration of the village (where the Romulan lived in abject poverty) revealed the same picture. So the crew gathered in a pub to try and help the population. There Othan had a violent fit where he was sick and tried to kill Skyfire, contaminating the Counsellor with the Romulan disease. While the scientists and doctors worked in a makeshift lab to try and find a serum, Eyvas, who had been detained in a cave, managed to escape. It appeared that her jailers, falling victim to the rampant disease, had killed each other. As soon as Eyvas made it to the surface, the Odyssey was able to pick her lifesigns and she was beamed onboard. When the doctors examined her, they found that she was a carrier of the Romulan disease. This meant it impossible for her to return to Cero III and plans were made to send the young woman to the Sol sytem, where she had originally intended to go. With the help of Eyvas' blood as well as that of Skyfire, and Breeman (Who had also be contaminated by Othan) a Serum was found, helping the colony to recover from their ordeal. Mission End: 239305.17 ---- Shoreleave 2: Holodeck 2 - Viennese Ballroom Programme Promotions *Lt. jg Clifton to Lieutenant *Lt. Breeman to Lieutenant Commander *Lt. Tito to Lieutenant Commander *Lt.Cmdr Skyfire to ACMO While in sickbay Dr. Razkalizsk made an impression with his extensive knowledge of Mammals' digestive systems, Tito and Kolk worked on the holo programme that would serve as the setting for a party. The next day, the senior crew gathered in holodeck two, made to display an ambassador ball taking place amid the Congress of Vienna, with Music composed by Beethoven. This gave the crew the opportunity not only to mingle, but also to adopt a First Empire costume that reflected their personality. Once everyone had arrived, Brek made a little speech, that led to the promotion of three officers. Shortly after, Lt. Cmdr. Tito proposed to Lt. Cmdr. MacLaren, which lead to another round of applause and congratulations. Mission 3: Meanwhile in Outer Space MSNPCs list: *'Clifton': Captain Majors along with the crew of the USS Dominant. And Lobik, a Cardassian Vriha Sulla agent. *'Jo. MacLaren': Creatures and their leader, a Romulan teenager called Corlad. *'James Kolk': Boss Drobtonhaed (Atsu Station Master), and Askain Feanna (Chief Security Agent on Atsu) *'Brek': Nathan Harkatiz, a merchant who saw a 'beast' on the station. Herbert Haysome, aka H.H. (Engineer on Station Atsu) and Lasek, a part-Reman female bartender at the 'Our Mutual Friend' Lounge, on Station Atsu. Starting Date: 239306.07 Brek opened the traditional mission briefing by announcing that Lt. Cmdr. Skyfire had been promoted to the position of ACMO. He then gave the crew what little information he possessed about their next venture: There's been reports of violent attacks on a repair station called Atsu (in the Nelvana System), and talks – most certainly exaggerated – of vicious creatures roaming in the lower levels of the station. There's been no official request for help, and Starfleet Command fears that the Station's Master is underestimating the situation or deliberately ignoring it. The only clue they have regarding what's going on over there is an audio file, intercepted by Starfleet Intelligence. Its author, a merchant, going by the name of Harkatiz, had intended to sell it to the press. Odyssey has been asked to check the situation on Atsu, and determine if its Station Master is fit to remain in charge of Atsu. Brek and MacLaren decided to pay a visit to this clinic, but were interrupted by rogue Captain Majors, who, intent on having a word with MacLaren, captured both officers and kept them on his ship, the USS Dominant, a Sovereign class Starship which he has stolen, years ago, from Starfleet. As time went by, the attacks continued and it emerged that Askain Feanna knew quite a lot about those 'creatures' that terrorize the Station. They appear to be sentient, go by the name the 'Shadow Cats' and are being used by the Vriha Sulla. After some serious convincing from Lt. Clifton, and the promise to receive some plasma, Majors finally released Brek. Meanwhile, in an attempt to set herself free, MacLaren conjured up a plan where Tito, pretending to be a simple crewman, brought her dog to the Dominant. As the investigation on Station Atsu continued, Kolk discovered a severely damaged body on the Engineering deck. Nevarass and Bikha went to investigate the water facility treatment, and came across a suspicious looking Cardassian. Skyfire met with Harkatiz, who revealed that there are some survivors from the attacks in the clinic. While exploring the Station Breeman and Ambassador MacLaren found themselves in a reclamation area where they were attacked by the creatures. This encounter gave the team a vital clue: the creatures appear to be sentient. Now safely on Odyssey's Bridge, Brek contacted Boss Drobtonhaed and received permission to scan Station Atsu and to beam a severely injured Ferengi onboard. On the Station, Kolk, accompanied by H.H. went to deck 7, where there's been report of another violent attack. MacLaren, Tito, Clifton and Majors soon joined them, along with a cluster of vicious spiders. In her office Chief Feanna used the Thought Maker (unaware that Ensign Kolk had substituted it for a 'harmless' device that can only control invertebrate creatures). Sadly for her, instead of taking control of the Station, the device gave thoughts to a nest of spiders that survive in one the the station's abandoned tunnels. The spiders attack her and start to wrap her in a cocoon. However, alerted by the use of the fake Thought Maker, Kolk contacted Odyssey's Bridge, and a team was sent to Feanna's office. Moments later the device was deactivated and Feanna was promptly transported in sickbay. With the Thought Maker now inactive, the spiders stop taking an interest in the people living on Atsu and return to their tunnels. Majors along with MacLaren and her security team overpower the 'creatures' and discover that they were actually a group of some 40 idle teenagers, who had adopted the name 'Shadow Cats' and who took to scare and then kill several people on Station Atsu. They were promptly arrested, putting an end to the terror that had reigned on Station Atsu. Satisfied that Majors had respected his side of their 'bargain', Brek dutifully delivered the warp plasma that the Dominant needed. Mission End: 239307.28 ---- Shoreleave 3: Ferenginar, Tower of Commerce Shoreleave began with Brek and Jo. MacLaren seeking advice from Tito after their respective ordeal at the hands of rogue Captain Brad Majors. Brek then received the visit of Clifton, who plans to spend his shoreleave investigating some strange monument he heard about during the mission on Atsu Station. Meanwhile, new tactical officer Lt (JG) Jen Stanwell went to the officer's bar, where she met Security Ensign Warblood, Lt. Clifton, and Ambassador MacLaren. Brek then asked Kolk to select a theme for their regular end of the mission party. The Human engineer choose to replicate the coronation of a Grand Nagus, with all the eccentricities that people expect to find in Ferengi culture. In order to elaborate on this theme, Brek suggested that all guests join the party dressed as a famous Head of State from the past. Amid lavish tapestries and latinum statues, Brek copied the dress code of Grand Nagus Zek, and it is while wearing those outlandish clothes that he made his traditional speech. Promotions: *Ensign Kolk to to Lt. jg. *Lt. Cmdr. Tito became Chief Intelligence Officer *Lt. Clifton became Chief Security Officer Breathing Space (Small Mission) While Lt. Clifton, Lt. Kolk and Ambassador MacLaren are en route to Kassari One to explore some strange monument, Brek is informed that Odyssey will have to transport Sanra Neral, Romulan Senator to a Diplomatic symposium on Nu Octantis. Soon after her arrival, the Romulan VIP collapsed and Cmdr. Colin MacLaren (*) discovered that she's been victim of a bio-toxin called Diothoraxin. It’s very rare, and completely harmless to anyone but a Romulan who has an allergy to cat hair. And more specifically a Sucellian cat, a breed distinctive to the Romulan culture. As soon as Clifton's team return, Brek asked the Chief of Security to investigate Neral's quarters, and he sent Kolk to examine shuttle Indigo, whose engines seemed to have been compromised. In sickbay, Neral takes the drastic decision to leave the Romulan Empire and to live within Federation space. While Lt. Cmdr. MacLaren, Lt. Cmdr. Tito and Lt. Clifton prepared to examine Neral's quarters, Odyssey received several transfers from Outpost Eden. It is being evacuated, following a pathogen infestation and hidden bombs, placed there by two Vriha Sulla terrorists. The officers concerned by those transfers are: *Commander Velana - Chief Medical Officer *Ensign Tamaiti Scott - Security Officer *Lieutenant JG Ko-Antin - Counselor *Ensign Sterek - Ops Officer (* Dr. MacLaren, the twin brother of Ambassador Gavin MacLaren, is visiting his sister, Lt. Cmdr. Johanna MacLaren. He came aboard just prior to Senator Neral.) Mission 4: Smoke and Mirrors Starting Date: 239310.02 In the middle of the night, Odyssey is suddenly hit by a fierce spatial anomaly. Once it has abated, Ensign Sterek launched a probe, which allowed the crew to make two important discoveries: they have, somehow slipped, in the Mirror Universe, near an Arctic planet called Shimea. There, they find a crashed freighter that belongs to the Terran Empire. Communication with Starfleet, or the freighter, is proving impossible, and for a good reason: Odyssey has also traveled back in time, a few hundreds years in the past, when space travel was very limited. Two away teams, tasked with investigating the freighter are soon formed. * Team 1 will investigate a hull breach: Cmdr. Velana, Ensigns Sterek, Scott and PNPC Lt. Tornquist. * Team 2 will investigate a hatch in the stern: Lt. Cmdr. J. MacLaren, Lt. Cmdr. Tito, Lt. Clifton : Team 2 will also use telepathic contact between the ship's F.O, and her brother, Ambassador MacLaren. Meanwhile, Odyssey has been contacted by Cmdr. Vuteau from RSS Assembly, a Romulan Republic vessel which has suffered the same fate as Odyssey. Both ships make attempts at working together, so that they can return to their respective universe. During the discussion, Vuteau informed Brek that Captain Phineas Kolk is in charge of Proxima. This is an information that is soon relayed to the away teams by their telepaths. Elsewhere on Odyssey, Ambassador Neral has inadvertently killed Alice, the spider that Brek kept as a pet. Amb. MacLaren has been informed of the situation, and he has been asked to act as a mediator. After consulting a message that Starfleet had sent to Odyssey just before the damage caused by the spatial anomaly, Brek promoted Lt. Jg Kolk to the rank of Lt. and to the position of Chief Engineer. Meanwhile, on board Proxima, MU Captain Kolk formed different teams to better protect and repair his ship. He also sent MU Ko-Antin to sickbay, where he is to kill and replace their current CMO: MU Colin MacLaren. However, unable to commit this crime, MU Ko-Antin and MU Colin fake the CMO's death. They then play with the idea of killing their Captain. After a few hours, Lt T'Zara discovered (thanks to one of her minions) that a large object just made atmospheric entry. MU Captain Kolk and MU Brek head out toward sickbay to find some medical supplies. While the Ferengi is ransacking the place, MU T'Zara contacted Kolk with important news: She had come across a rescue team, made of Sterek (the alternate version of her dead husband) and Tornquist. For her part, MU Velena kidnapped her counterpart and took refuge on deck 12, where the crew's quarters are to be found. As for the away team led Lt. Cmdr MacLaren, they are confronted to the mirror version of the MacLarens, Ko-Antin and Naygun, the irascible Chief Security Officer of the freighter. At the same time, on board Odyssey, Science picks up the distress signal of a shuttle, with one passenger, that crashed on Shimea. Ensigns Agee and Gerl are ordered to take a shuttle and to go to the rescue of this lone survivor, who turned out to be Lt. Cmdr. Kevin Breeman. During this rapid trip to Shimea, Ensign Agee launched a couple of communication buoys on the planet, which allowed Odyssey to communicate with its two away teams. Due to intensive seismic activity on Shimea, both teams, along with the Proxima crew were beamed onboard Odyssey. While analyzing this seismic activity, the ship's sensors discovered a network of chambers beneath the crashed freighter. Drones were quickly sent inside those chambers, only to be destroyed by A.Is, calling themselves the 'Robotic Army'. Breeman then discovered that those A.Is were governed by none other than his mirror version. Encouraged by Brek, he managed to impersonate his alter-ego, convincing the A.I's to revert the damages caused by their spatial anomaly. While Lt. Cmdr. MacLaren negotiated with Vuteau, asking her to accept the Proxima crew onboard her ship, Agee, Sterek, Taylah and T'Zara were modifying a shuttle that would be given to MU Captain Kolk and MU Brek. Some time later, after suffering from another spell of serious disruptions, Odyssey was spotted near Nu Octantis, in Romulan space, a location it had been scheduled to visit before its venture into the mirror universe. As soon as he discovered their return to their prime universe, Brek called the crew for a quick meeting. MSNPCs list: *MU Brek (civilian), Lounge Manager, ISS Proxima *MU J. MacLaren Tactical Officer *MU C. MacLaren, CMO *MU G. MacLaren *MU Commander Velana, Passenger onboard ISS Proxima *MU Captain Phineas Kolk , C.O., ISS Proxima, NIS-1 *MU Lt. Jg T'Zara (*) (played by Ensign Sterek), CEO (Self-appointed, after the death of CEO de Beauvoir), ISS Proxima (*) MU wife of MU Sterek, who died in the Prime Universe. *MU Ensign Ko-Antin, Counselor, ISS Proxima *MU rank Naygun, Chief Security Officer (Played by Lt. Clifton) Mission End: 239312.21 ---- Shoreleave 4: – Starbase 520 After a quick debriefing where Brek announced that their mission into the mirror universe had been classified, the crew was allowed to enjoy their shoreleave on Starbase 520. Soon after, Gavin MacLaren finally told Brek how his beloved pet spider had met its end. After discussing what would be the best option to find a new pet, Brek asked Agee to make a list of all the pet shops available on the Starbase. On SB 520, Ensign Amal befriended T'Zara, a refugee from the mirror universe (and the mirror version of Sterek's deceased wife.). Later, an encounter between Sterek and T'Zara led to a severe argument between the two Vulcans. On his way back from a rough meeting with one Commodore Schrader, who is intent on forbidding Odyssey to ever investigate Kassari One again, Brek witnessed this dispute and referred Sterek to Counsellor Ko-Antin. Commodore Schrader also convoked Clifton, where he gave Odyssey's Chief Security Officer the same warnings. Agee is reunited with his sister Althea, who, after worrying a lot about his brother's two months disappearance, now wants to be posted on his ship. Jo. MacLaren discovered that her fiancé, Vitor Tito, has been whisked away by Intel for some training. Meanwhile, while chatting with Livingston (a newly arrived officer) and Clifton, her brother Colin (who is victim of a most severe space sickness) found out that, due to Odyssey's two months disappearance, his classes at Starfleet Medical have been attributed to another teacher. He is now a full crewmember onboard Odyssey, where he will be able to perform some hands on research on disease in space. He later tried, with no effect, to convince Brek to refuse to accept him on Odyssey. On day two of their shoreleave, pressed for time (after he had had to attend numerous meetings pertaining to Odyssey's presence in the mirror universe), Brek conjured up a simple 'Earth Countryside' holo-landscape for their traditional ceremony. During this party, the following officers were promoted: *Lt. Cmdr. Jo MacLaren to Commander *Lt. Clifton to Lt. Cmdr. *Ensign Sterek to Lieutenant j.g. This officer was also transferred from Ops to Medical. Mission 5 – Seolairs (2394) Starting Date: 239429.01 - This mission has been written by Cmdr. MacLaren and Lt. Cmdr. Breeman The USS Odyssey is sent to Mu Virginis on a humanitarian mission, to help the population to contain a pernicious illness. Meanwhile, unbeknownst to most people, Mu Virginis has been visited by a strange species: Seolair explorers who have 'landed' on Mu Virginis after being hit by a spatial anomaly. It all started two months ago on a seaside resort called Anuka. There, two children (Rosabella and Calixte) met with a group of Seolairs, whose sea vessels had just reached the island's shore. Breeman & Taylah encountered a man called Penkert, who asked them to help a nurse (he had shot her). They beamed back with the injured nurse to Central Hospital. It was later discovered that Penkert had killed a great number of people in the small hospital where he worked. Bill Gates High Diagnostic Facility This site, set up by Lt. Jg Sterek, was designed for scanning Mu's juvenile patients. Unfortunately, while preparing the site, it was discovered that the locals had used an adjoining football field as a graveyard. It is at this place that the Seolairs were sent, so that they could be examined. There, Captain Debian gave Jennifer (a Mu Virginis survivor) three bramble-like fruits, that played a great part in finding a cure to the plague that had devastated Mu. On his side Gentoo, (a Seolair scientist), received the plan of an early Terran aircraft from Rosabella. The Martha Jane Cannary Children's Facility This site, set up by Counselor Simone, was designed to offer shelter to Mu's children and also to evaluate their needs. During her first night at the facility, Rosabella called her friend Calixte, encouraging her to leave Anuka and to join her. Meanwhile, Counsellor Simone expressed her doubt that 8 (a Nanite-based Entity owned by Breeman) has a good influence on the children. Clifton set up a security zone near Central Hospital, where Ambassador Gavin MacLaren joined him. In the vicinity, they met a group of Seolairs, who tried to pass for kids skipping school. In the Central Hospital, Brek was attacked by a woman from his past. His helmet was broken and when it became clear that the Ferengi had been infected by the disease, the two officers promptly returned to Odyssey and its Quarantine Zone. They then went back to Mu Virginis and its Institute of Technology, to meet with a science genius called Charles Umbrage. Breeman was called to help with the researches on the disease. While all eyes where on Brek as cells samples were extracted from his body, Umbrage infected Breeman, so that he could study the very first stage if the disease. Brek being unable to react due to his current condition, J. MacLaren arrested the civilian scientists and called Security, which arrived promptly. In Anuka, Ensign Agee and Dr. MacLaren came across another group of Seolairs. Those were found in wooden sea vessels. Some of the Seolairs reluctantly accepted to follow Dr. MacLaren to the diagnostic facility. After spending some time on Odyssey's quarantine zone, Brek's immune system finally recovered from the disease. This allowed him to monitor Odyssey's efforts to reactivate the strange space anomaly, so that the Seolairs could return to their own homeworld. Two hours after the Seolairs were examined, the anomaly resurfaced, in the shape of a massive storm. The Seolairs sailed bravely into it, returning to their own space-time. Mission Characters: Seolairs: *Captain Murdo (and Maimie, his wife) played by Cmdr. MacLaren *Captain Debian (and Gentoo), played by Lt. Cmdr Breeman *Perrin (member of Debian’s crew) played by Ensign Taylah Mu Virginis citizens: *Rosabella Fincher (8 year old child), played by Cpt. Brek *Calixte Alder and her family, played by Ensign Agee *Professor Jonathan Bootsma (History Dept. Jonathan Swift University), played by Lt Cmdr. Breeman *Jennifer Dell (former University Student and Rare Survivor), played by Lt Cmdr. Breeman *Rayen Dhekla (Nurse, Culcairn Hospital) & Bobby-Lee Penkert (janitor/vigilante), played by Cpt Brek *Charles Umbrage (Former Undergraduate mistaken Mass Murderer), played by Lt. Cmdr. Breeman. Mission End:239405.14 ---- Shoreleave 5: – The Twist After saving planet Mu Virginis from a lethal plague, the crew of the USS Odyssey is now enjoyed a shoreleave. This might not be as restful as expected though, as right when plans are being made to organize a dance contest, a wounded Cardassian requests immediate help from Odyssey... Promotions: * Ensign Simone to Lieutenant JG. * Lt Cmdr Breeman to Commander. The dance contest, organized by Lt JG Simone and PNPC Lt Tornquist saw the crew dancing the Twist, during a party set up with a 1960s theme. This event saw several officers being rewarded: Simone, Jo. MacLaren and Tito, and PNPC Vasiliki. In preparation for this mission, Odyssey's received a large quantity of new supplies. Unfortunately, while sorting out those new containers and crate, two suitcases fell on the floor, instantly liberating a swarm of drones, that flew away to explore their new environment. Mission 6 – The Expanse (2394) Starting Date: 239406.07 - This mission has been written by Cmdr. MacLaren, Cmdr. Breeman, and to a lesser degree, Captain Brek. ''' '''Mission Characters: * Zima Ceib III, Sseltser Empire, Planet Enutpen (Typhon Expanse), played by Brek * Captain Grace Kohler, Deep Space 4, played by Brek * Kinzo Itami, Civilian Archaeologist, played by Simone Odyssey will be asked to chart an area of space, beyond the Romulan Empire, called the Typhon expanse (http://memory-alpha.wikia.com/wiki/Typhon_Expanse ). This area is notoriously dangerous and remains largely unexplored. Most Starfleet Officers will remember the name of this place for the numerous vessels that disappeared in this area, as well as the temporal causality loop that affected both USS Bozeman and USS Enterprise in 2368. For the first time since Odyssey launched, the crew will find itself on a mission that will take several months (ic), and this is likely to imply little or no contact with friends and family. Our objectives will be to look for any planets that might be suitable for colonization and also to verify if the expanse has been explored by other species. It's now been 26 years since the Federation sent any exploration vessel in this area, and its geopolitical situation might have changed during those nearly three decades. OOC Information Upon arrival at Deep Space 4, (the very last Federation Station before the Typhon Expanse), Brek and Jo. MacLaren spoke with Cpt Kohler. Unfortunately she had next to no information to offer on the Expanse. Thankfully Lt. Cmdr. Tito was able to trace some details regarding a Ferengi expedition in the Expanse. This set Odyssey on the trail of a mysterious planet with several layers of atmosphere. After imparting those details, the Chief Intel got the opportunity to spend some quality time with Jo. MacLaren, where they made plans for their future. Meanwhile, Cmdr Breeman and Ensign Fabyan worked on the communication relays that Brek wished to launch in the Expanse. After the swift transfer of Dr. Sterek to DS4, following an attempt that he made on his own life, Counselor Simone and PNPC Lt Tornquist celebrated Bastille day (an old Odyssean tradition), and then went to the Bridge. Whilst on the Bridge, Brek was forced to greet a special guest: civilian archaeologist Kinzo Itami, who will accompany them to the Expanse. Then, no sooner had the Ferengi returned to his office that he was contacted by his old enemy: Rogue Captain Brad Majors, who believes that the Vriha Sulla is about to strike again. Several days later, Odyssey reached its destination and discovered a gigantic planet raged by powerful storms, with huge jelly fish living in the upper atmosphere. Underneath it all, they found large floating islands, mostly covered with water. They also detected a large city, suffering form a certain level of pollution. The away teams chose to explore an island with a luxurious vegetation. There, their telepaths soon discovered that they were not alone. Team one took samples of flowers, which emitted a strange soporific gas that rendered Counselor Simone unconscious for a short while. Thankfully the antidote to this poison mysteriously appeared in Cmdr. J. MacLaren's hand. This incident was followed by the attack of two bear-like creatures, and in both cases, a mostly invisible species came to the rescue of the team. They finally made themselves visible when Ensign Cook inadvertently stunned one of those creatures, while protecting Lt. Cmdr Clifton from a 'bear attack'. Team two on its side had a close encounter with Zima Ceib III, heir of the Sseltser Empire. She seemed eager to stay with this away team, but she vanished as soon as she was questioned about the other species that inhabit planet Enutpen. Meanwhile, on Odyssey, Cpt. Brek managed to contact Muppy, a deep sea species. Unfortunately, this species being essentially telepath, his attempt to communicate Odyssey's peaceful intentions fell flat. The teams' various interactions with the natives led them to discover that there existed three sentient species on Enutpen: - The Edilla, a pacific two-dimensional species, whose aim is to protect their planet from any harm. They have also taken upon themselves to protect Odyssey’s away teams during their stay on Enutpen. - The Selcatnet, a giant maritime and telepathic species, that resemble an octopus, with wings. They too have the best interest of their planet at heart. One of their prominent citizen rescued Cmdr. Breeman from a fall into the sea. - The Sseltser, a species that looks like humanoid ‘trees’. They have developed warp technology and have just started their exploration of space. Sadly, they don’t appear to care how much damage they inflict on their planet. Following an air attack perpetrated by the Sseltser (and averted by the Edilla), Brek (Who had gone to Enutpen bearing diplomatic gifts) returned to Odyssey, taking with him Zima, Clifton, Itami and Gavin MacLaren. On her side, Cmdr. MacLaren chose to visit the realm of the Edilla. She is accompanied, among other officers, by Lt. Cmdr. Tito and Ensign Cook. After a coup orchestrated by Zima’s brother, the young Sseltser woman decided to return to her people. Shoreleave 6: Enutpen - Nede (Edilla Realm) While half the crew was enjoying a Middle Earth theme shoreleave, Lt Cmdr Clifton, Ensign Douce and Ensign Dilucca went on a mission to retrieve some Borg tech hidden within a Sseltser’s silo site. After two singing performances from the crew on shoreleave, Brek discovered that he is being summoned to Starbase 520, where his recent actions in the mirror universe and on Mu Virginis will be investigated. With no time to lose, the Ferengi placed Cmdr. MacLaren as Acting C.O. and Lt. Cmdr Clifton as Acting F.O. During this shoreleave, the following officer was promoted: *Lt. jg. Kenna Simone to full Lt. and Chief Counselor. Mission 7 – Criminal Elements (2395) Starting Date: 239501.18 - This mission has been written by Cmdr. MacLaren. ''' Odyssey arrived on Starbase 520 thinking that the worst they could encounter would be the reality of Captain Brek’s impending investigation regarding Odyssey venture into the Mirror Universe. However, the base has been experiencing a rash of unexplained destructive incidents: docking accidents due to equipment failures, small explosions where valuable goods are stored, some unexplained fires on the promenade, anomalies in the holo-theaters, accidents on amusement rides in the children’s area, false alarms of incoming hostiles, a rash of robberies from stores and restaurants, an increase of contraband substances, etc. There are accusations of incompetence on the part of the base staff, whispers of possible terrorism by the Vriha Sulla, and rumors of an undisclosed criminal element. Once Odyssey has docked manually at Starbase 520, they discover some holodeck mishaps, including a hair raising one where a hideous snake appears and another where a child's program with Benjie has the little dog morphing into a giant and vicious canine. In both there are injuries that should have been impossible. These are not yet explained. Our crew and a white hat hacker hired by the base, named Patri (played by Cmdr. Breeman), are looking into this. Simone, J. MacLaren , Clifton and Cook met with Commander ch'Dara (played by Lt. Simone), the Andorian base commander, who is as bewildered as anyone as to what is happening. He does suspect his recently acquired clerk is being untrustworthy. There have been incidents of intimidation by a mafia-like group (operated by the Bacalleri family), led by Frankie Carbone (played by Lt. Cmdr. Clifton) that has threatened more damage if protection money is not paid. Breeman, Cook and Douce went to the docking area to determine what caused the docking incidents. They have requested the personnel records of all involved as well as hoping to see any visual records of the accidents. Their work done, they are confronted to a curious apparition: that of a giant snake. Cmdr. MacLaren went to an arboretum with her small dog Hope, to get some respite from the base's chaotic emotions. There she met a strange gardener (in reality a Sully Spy) who seems to know quite a lot of things about 520 and its staff. Mrs Moreau, who had a weird encounter on her own, met with Counselor Simone to discuss a 'gift' she has recently received. This led Odyssey's security officers on the trail of a drug seller called Tyria, who was subsequently arrested. Meanwhile, after discovering that his shop on 520 has been ransacked, Brek formed an uncanny alliance with Detective Reid, who is investigating the case of a man who has been thrown out in space. Later on that night, Commander ch'Dara revealed his plan to place his Starbase under martial law. Clifton discovered that Carbone is responsible for many crimes perpetrated on the base and Brek, Gavin and Colin conjured up a plan to force the evacuation of the diplomatic offices. At a night club called the Hakkasan, Cook, Simone and Clifton follow a mysterious drug dealer with a peculiar scar on his jaw. The next morning, martial law is declared, an action which sees the prompt arrest of several suspicious individuals, among them Detective Reid and Captain Wendell, both working for the corrupt Gemston Security. In an unknown location, Salvador (ch’Dara’s partner), is kidnapped. Mrs Moreau, who had helped a young Ferengi woman recently escaped from the diplomatic offices, encouraged her to take advantage of the martial law and tell her story to Starfleet Security. A cyber criminal responsible for the multi-layered conspiracy that now exists on Starbase 520, prevented the shut-down of holo emitters by making all biological doctor sick, forcing the base to activate its EMHs. Meanwhile, following an attack by a giant holo-snake, and trapped in a holodeck, Vicious and Patri discovered that they have several things in common. Several of Carbone's' men were arrested. Later on, Dr Colin MacLaren, (passing for his brother Gavin, who's been seriously injured) and Ensign Cook managed to arrest Ambassador Dorbit Kahn, and ScarJaw, a criminal in his employ. During those events, Brek helped Commander ch'Dara to deal with the kidnapping of Santiago. This action had been perpetrated by two Ferengis and resulted in a serious leg injury for Santiago. Starbase 520 - Mission Characters: *Cmdr. Jetheth ch'Dara, C.O. Starbase 520 (Lt. Keena Simone) *Patri-Jia Kom, White Hat Hacker. (Cmdr. Kevin Breeman) *Frankie Carbone, Gangster (Lt. Cmdr. Anthony Clifton) *Tank and Hrunk, Carbone's goons. (Lt. Cmdr. Anthony Clifton) *Culhane, owner of a barber shop. (Lt. Cmdr. Anthony Clifton) *Daisy and Elon Meadows, Civilians. Victims of a horrific holodeck accident. (Cmdr. Johanna MacLaren) *Vriha Sulla spy. (Cmdr Johanna MacLaren) *Cleff Williams and Iris. (Cmdr. Kevin Breeman) *Detective Saga Reid, from Gemston Security Services, (Cpt Brek) '''At the end of this mission, the following officers were promoted: *Ensign Thomas Cook to Lieutenant JG *Lieutenant Keena Simone to Lieutenant Commander *Lieutenant Commander Anthony Clifton to Commander Mission 8 – The Expendables (2395) Starting Date: 239508.09 ''' Odyssey is asked to investigate what happened to a colony on planet Regur III near the former neutral zone. The latest shipment for this young colony has vanished. Furthermore, the colony's last communication was some three months ago, to report the sudden apparition of an electromagnetic field on their planet. Starfleet reluctantly admitted the presence of secret labs on this planet, which will need to be investigated. Nothing much has been said on the subject but it’s likely that the presence of the electromagnetic field is connected to the experiments done in those labs. '''Objectives: *Find out as much information as possible about this electromagnetic field. *Find where the shipment has gone and retrieve it. It contains scientific and medical equipment, which Starfleet doesn’t want to fall into the wrong hands (the Sulla for instance). *Explore Regur III, and help the colonists. *Locate the labs and explore them. Regur III - Mission Characters: *Ira Aajid (Cardassian Female), Colony Leader (Brek) *Feodor Ginn (Nickname: Pappy) (Jo. MacLaren) *Leng (Ferengi Male), Cook (Brek) *Mark Williamson (Terran Male), (Brek) (went away to find a team that’s left to study the magnetic field) *Aikers Hoyano, (Breeman) (present location unknown) *Joy Kayza, Crewmember of Alamo Freighter Ship, captured 2 weeks ago by Nausicans (Simone) *Rocks, Nausican Captain and Goats, Nausican Crewmember (Lt Cmdr Simone) ---- *'Exact Location Unknown: Alamo Supply ship, captured two weeks ago by a Nausicans crew.' Joy Kayza (simmed by Simone), who remains hidden inside the ship, and has just managed to send a distress message. Those Nausicans have also managed to capture 6 colonists who had ventured to explore the magnetic field. *'Team 1: Lt jg Cook with a security team ' They prepare a camp for the away teams. While doing so, Cook came across a strange house that appeared to be haunted. *'Team 2: Cmdr. Colin MacLaren and Lt.Cmdr Simone, Pappy, Aajid, Leng, Colony Children' The two Starfleet officers met with a few colonists, among them the colony’s elder known to all as Pappy, who informed them that the colony is starving. They all go to the school, to feed the kids. When they finally get to see the colony’s leader, they hear a tale of spooky voices and teams gone to explore the magnetic field that’s appeared on the planet. Aajid also informed them that their settlement is now covered in fog. The doctor and the counselor have also seen their share of strange events, in the shape of a woman called Rasheema, and the specter of her child. *'Team 3: Cmdr. Jo MacLaren and Cmdr. Breeman' Breeman land on the planet with his robotic spider, Henk. *'Team 4: USS Odyssey' The Bridge received several messages that didn't seem to be connected. Among them was a distress call from Joy Kayza, on the Alamo supply ship. Brek is about to send modified probes to try to locate this ship. He may also risk an attempt to go to the planet. After a period where an intense fog spread over the planet, it suddenly cleared out. The away teams, along with the colonists were able to be transported to Odyssey. Cmdr. Colin MacLaren later discovered that planet Regur III possessed a natural mechanism allowing it to reject unwanted inhabitants by modifying its weather patterns and plants production. Mission End: 239511.18 Shoreleave 7: Starbase 520 Cmdr Ch’Dara invites the Odyssey’ Senior staff to an Asian restaurant called Mamasan’s, where the crew enjoyed an evening discovering exotic food. Mission 9 – White Masks (2396) Starting Date: 239601.04 ''' On the evening where Cmdr Ch’Dara had invited Odyssey’s senior staff to an Asian restaurant where a Kabuki play was performed, an actor named Ikawa collapsed on the stage, dead. His colleague, Shido, is convinced that his friend has been murdered. Whilst still at the restaurant, Brek is approached by Hiram Hokum, a dealer who lives on the station, and who showed an interest in selling gems to him. During the murder investigation , the crew discovered that a person fled from the restaurant just before the play started. While searching Ikawa’s quarters, they found what looked like a coded message, scribbled on a piece of paper. After interviewing various people they also discovered, that Ikawa had led quite a hectic life. Lt Masters, Chief of the Civilian Security showed up at the restaurant, so that he too could take part in the murder investigation. In a café called ‘Kreative Kuppa’, renowned for being a favourite among actors, Brek and Moreau learnt that Ikawa was seeing a woman called Ji-Yung. Soon after, a Klingon took offence at Brek’s presence and a massive fight erupted in the café. Once the fighting had ceased, Brek asked Clifton to take the Klingon to Odyssey, so that he could be questioned. Meanwhile on the ‘Rising Sun’ a merchant vessel located near Starbase 520, Pak Ji-Yung (leader of a Korean gang called ‘Seven Stars) reprimanded her crew other the untimely death of Ikawa. She then decided to go to the station to retrieve the item that the actor had stolen from her. This is a fatal mistake, as it led to her arrest on the Starbase. '''Mission Characters: *Victim: Ikawa (Kabuki actor) *Shido: Kabuki actor who spoke to Starfleet and Masters (played by Brek). *Lt Masters: Chief of the Civilian Security (played by Clifton). *Hiram Hokum: SB 520 Gem Dealer (played by Clifton). *Pak Ji-Yung: One of the leader of a Korean Gang called Seven Stars (played by Brek). Ikawa stole a secret weapon from her. *Rising Sun: Ji-Yung’s Merchant ship. It’s at the moment located near SB 520. Mission 10 – The Long Long Voyage to Enutpen (2396) 'Starting Date: 239607.30 ' This casual mission, proposed by Cmdr Simone, is a follow up from our 6th mission: The Expanse (see logs above) Following his partner’s sudden attention for a highly tenacious and seductive woman, Cmdr ch’Dara (Pnpc Simone) has accepted a mission to planet Enutpen (in the Typhon Expanse), where Muppy (a giant marine lifeform) has gone missing. In order to travel to this far away region, he bought the Nightfall, an Ilthirin class courier (a class that had once been used by the Andorian Imperial Guard), which is fast and super maneuverable, with accommodations for a crew of ten. Cmdr ch’Dara also recruited Cpt Brek, who was spending his shoreleave in the solar system. Brek then sent a message to his crew, asking for volunteers. The following officers have answered the call: * Cmdr Breeman * Pnpc Lt Tornquist (Brek) * Pnpc Ensign Grel (Brek) * Lt Cmdr Simone * Cmdr Clifton * Cmdrs Johanna MacLaren, Colin MacLaren, Ambassador Gavin MacLaren. They picked Breeman up near Jupiter and set a course for planet Mu Virginis. During this trip, Nightfall didn’t behave the way ch’Dara expected and it was soon revealed that the ship had received a number of strange upgrades, commissioned by a Ferengi business called KD&TF Consortium. Meanwhile, Vicious, a Civilian Art Instructor, currently paroled to Mu Virginis (Pnpc Simone) and Patri, with Starfleet Intelligence Cybercrime, (Pnpc Breeman) met again in Tomorrow's Park, where Brek, ch'Dara and Breeman soon joined them. Many young people were gathered in that park for a picnic. While Brek was interviewed by several reporters, Breeman spoke to a group of people about Mu's satellite network, and ch'Dara arranged to have a meal with Vicious. On Starbase 520, Tornquist, Gerl, Clifton and Simone beamed to the Stella, an aid ship that is schedule to pass by Mu Virginis. Unfortunately for them, its Captain is not thrilled by their presence and he got rid of them as soon as he could. Jo MacLaren and her twin brothers left Scotland to travel to Mu Virginis, and Brek told them of weird encounter he's had with a mysterious agent who wants information on Muppy. Category:USS Odyssey